


All’s Well That Ends Well (To End Up With You)

by NataliaWhite92



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 6 actually, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Past and Present, Valentine’s Day, kara will never actually stop staring at the boobs, taylor swift song fic, well more than one song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaWhite92/pseuds/NataliaWhite92
Summary: Valentine’s Days spent together over the past few years.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 83
Collections: Supercorp Content Creators' Guild Valentine's Day Exchange 2020





	All’s Well That Ends Well (To End Up With You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outislanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outislanders/gifts).



> This gift is for Outislanders as a part of our discord Valentine’s Day exchange. Writing for you was such a joy as you’re so amazing and talented! 💕
> 
> It was a little bit different from what I’ve done before but I enjoyed writing it immensely and hope y’all like it!

5 Years Ago 

The music in the bar pulses around her, sending shockwaves through her body as she lets the atmosphere change her mood from one of loneliness to the general enjoyment that comes with so many people surrounding her. She lets their energy feed her own dwindling supply as she waits for her drink to be dropped off. 

“Now what’s a girl like you doing sitting alone at a place like this?” 

Kara looks up expecting to meet eyes with some woman who is the unfortunate object of this random man who thinks he’s smooth pick up line, only to feel her stomach plummet when the man in question is looking directly at her. 

She resists the urge to roll her eyes before putting on her best “not interested” smile and preparing to let him down. 

“I’m meeting someone a little bit later,” she says, already turning around to face the bar again. 

“Doesn’t look like anyone’s here. Maybe I’ll just keep you company until then,” he smiles lecherously and slides into the open barstool, not picking up on what she feels is the quite obvious brush off. 

“Thank you for your concern but that’s not necessary.” Kara starts to gather her things, looking longingly at the pineapple chunk speared and resting atop the drink she had ordered herself that she had barely taken a sip of. A drop of perspiration slowly making its way down the outside of the glass before landing on the bar top. It had sounded so good even a couple minutes ago. 

“Hey now,” he says, grabbing her bicep in a way that has her alert and instantly aware of her coiled strength as she prepares to pull back, more than annoyed now, “I’m doing you a favor. No need to be rude about it.” 

She opens her mouth to say something when suddenly soft arms encircle her waist from behind. The tantalizing perfume fills her nostrils and though she should stiffen she finds herself relaxing into the unknown scent. 

“Darling, I’m so sorry I’m late, traffic was a nightmare,” the slight husk of a voice says loud enough for the man to hear. Kara feels him thankfully pulled back his hand and she unconsciously flexes as if to shake the slightly clammy fingers she feels still lingering though they have gone. 

Kara turns in the woman’s arms, struck speechless as she takes in green eyes and soft waves of dark hair. The woman is wearing a tight maroon dress that leaves nothing to the imagination and is far too formal for the casual bar that they find themselves in on this Hallmark holiday. She lets herself be pulled into a hug and holds back a sigh as the woman nuzzles her nose into the crook of Kara’s shoulder. 

“Saw you trying to escape, not that you needed rescue, but I thought maybe I could help. Nod once if you want me to walk away and ‘go get the car’,” the woman whispers into the shell of her ear, sending a shiver up and down Kara’s spine as the hot breath tickles inside. Kara kisses the top of her head before pulling back to look into the brunette’s still questioning eyes. 

“Don’t apologize, sweetheart, I was just telling this man that his offer was unnecessary. Would you like to get a drink before we head out?” 

The woman smiles, more genuine than the one she approached with and Kara feels herself sinking into the dip of her upper lip, the soft swell of the bottom where it’s turned up as she returns it. 

“That sounds lovely,” she says and turns back to the man in question who is looking somewhat between angry and confused, her eyes narrowing in a gesture that shows her displeasure at his continued presence. 

“Oh that’s how it is. Didn’t know I was trying to pick up someone like _that _,” he says, bluster filling in the previous embarrassment.__

__“There’s no need for that kind of talk,” the woman says, standing with authority in all her short stature, generously aided by the stilettos she is wearing._ _

__“What a waste,” he says derisively under his breath as he gets up to leave. Standing in what he probably assumes is an intimidating manner in front of them. He mutters a slur Kara hopes the woman doesn’t hear but with the instant stiffening of her body she knows her hope is in vain._ _

__The woman stands between him and Kara, vibrating with frustration and waits for him to leave._ _

__“You need to calm down,” she says slowly, quietly, threateningly, venom dripping from each enunciated syllable._ _

__“Who are you to talk to me like that?”_ _

__The woman extends her hand, sure and steady, “Lena Luthor, now if you will be so kind as to leave, shaming someone never made them less of who they are.”_ _

__The man balks at the recognition of the name, Kara too taking in the woman once again as the man is doing at this new revelation. He skitters off, metaphorical tale between his legs and the woman, Lena?, turns around with mirth in her eyes._ _

__“Lena Luthor eh? He’s going to find out you played him eventually,” Kara says, smiling and motioning for the woman to sit down._ _

__“I don’t think that will be a problem,” Lena says, eyebrow raised and head tilting toward the television that has been muted behind the bar. Kara turns and sees the end of a press conference, the bottom bulletin announcing Lena Luthor of L-Corp’s newest plan for revolutionizing waste management. Kara traces the screen back to the woman who is also sitting in front of her and feels her jaw drop open._ _

__She turns back and forth between Lena, Lena Luthor, sitting across from her with one ankle tucked behind the other and in the same dress as she was wearing at the press conference and the woman on the screen._ _

__Lena reaches over to close her mouth, finger pads lingering on the cut of Kara’s jaw as her brain reboots._ _

__“So you said something about buying me a drink?” Lena asks, smirk still firmly in place.  
___________________________________ _

__4 Years Ago_ _

__All the lights are off in L-Corp but for the top office. Kara sees her girlfriend, back turned toward her and facing her laptop though she isn’t typing anything. Her heels are tossed to the side, laying next to the desk as Kara watches Lena reach up and fully extend her spine in a stretch that she can hear the pops of. The desire to walk in and help work out the kinks of a long day rushes over her as she takes in the sight. But the nagging press of a conversation unfinished halts her a moment. She takes Lena in, her beautiful, strong, stubborn Lena and reaches for the door._ _

__“I wasn’t expecting you tonight,” Lena says, smile perfunctory and guarded. It hits Kara, a kryptonite dart of nausea and pain, and she almost falters. That smile hasn’t been a part of their life for close to a year now. But it has returned after the fight that was interrupted when she flew toward an emergency earlier._ _

__Kara bites back a response, still amped up on adrenaline of a good fight and takes her girlfriend in. The slight swelling under her eyes that she tried to mask with a little too much foundation, the reds of the eyes themselves that can’t be hidden so casually, the easy swirl of a glass of scotch with ice melted down and wrist moving lackadaisically in a way that lets Kara know this was not the first poured, the set of her shoulders ready to go into battle once more over an argument neither of them knew why they entered._ _

__“Lena,” Kara starts, softer than the words proceeding, “please look at me?” The lilt of her voice raises at the end, a question for which she doesn’t know the answer right now._ _

__“Why? Say what you need to say, Kara.” Lena responds, harsh and biting if not for the way Kara’s super hearing allows for her to pick up on the small shake. One Lena would never admit to herself being there a year ago, but a month ago would never try to hide._ _

__“Lena, please,” she tries again and this time is rewarded with the eye contact she had been missing. Lena looks at her, following where their eyes meet to the hand outstretched toward her. She sets down the glass, ice shards catching the light and sparkling, sending tiny rainbows against the walls that dance around them in the harsh superficial glow of the office. She stands and makes her way toward Kara, letting her hand be captured willingly in the embrace of her girlfriend, her best friend, her lover._ _

__Kara pulls them over to their couch and sits, waiting for Lena to sit next to her, knees touching and facing each other._ _

__“Tell me what’s wrong, Lena,” she asks, no question this time as there’s no denying that their talk of the press finding out about their relationship earlier stirred something inside Lena that lead to this. That lead to the fight as they were being driven back from lunch. Words hurled sharply at the superhero who reacted instead of listening before flying away. Who didn’t understand why a joke had made her girlfriend’s heart race and her walls come up._ _

__“I cried when you left me in the back seat. I raised the divider and told Gerald to drive around for a little bit and cried,” the words held tight against her lips, barely reaching Kara’s ears as she fights everything in her to pull Lena into her arms. She’s staring straight ahead, still holding Kara’s hand and returns the quick squeeze that Kara offers. An olive branch, a truth told that Kara can grasp onto._ _

__“Why? What did I say?”_ _

__“It wasn’t you, Kara. You didn’t do anything wrong,” Lena finally turns toward her and holds her eye, green pooling with tears that stubbornly refuse to fall. Kara flinches but holds herself back, doesn’t reach forward to brush the tears from where they are collecting, to kiss the soft skin below Lena’s eyes and whisper that it will be alright. She doesn’t know that it will be, she hopes so, she waits. “I can’t tell people… about us…”_ _

__Lena lets her head fall forward again, hair having escaped her harsh bun hours ago coming between them. An easily penetrable wall this time that Kara pushes to the side as she reaches for Lena’s face and gently turns her toward her again._ _

__“Why, Lena? I don’t want to be kept a secret if it means keeping you,” she whispers, emotion causing her voice to shake._ _

__“I can’t protect you if people know, Kara. I have enemies. Enemies who would use anyone I care about to get to me…”_ _

__And Kara understands, how could she not? When she has gone through the exact same line of reasoning herself. To have it turned against her, to have someone fighting their own happiness and self to keep her safe. This a new type of pain she was unprepared for._ _

__“Oh, Lena,” she says gently around a smile as she pulls Lena to her finally. Finally in her arms, finally feeling the soft weight of her girlfriend as she breaks down and shakes against her, finally letting go of the breath she didn’t know she was holding in the first place._ _

__“I’m a superhero, Lena, you don't need to protect me,” Kara says into Lena’s hair as she kisses paths along her scalp and waits for Lena’s breath to return to normal._ _

__“You’re not just Supergirl. You’re also Kara Danvers and if they can’t hurt you they will discover just that fact and you’ll have everything taken from you anyways.”_ _

__“Lena,” Kara waits for her to glance up and then kisses the tiny bit of crinkle she gets sometimes when she is trying too hard to hold everybody’s burdens on her own shoulders, “they could never take everything from me when I still have you.”_ _

__There’s no need for more words. They come together lips crashing into lips and speak assurances with their bodies. They will talk about this again, the conversation not finished but for now they put a pin in it and comfort each other._ _

__“Do you want to go try to salvage tonight? Get dinner somewhere?” Lena asks, after moments or years have passed, Kara can’t quite tell._ _

__“It’s Valentine’s Day, Lena. There’s no way we’ll be able to get into anywhere this time of night,” Kara says, gathering their coats anyways and helping Lena shrug into hers._ _

__“I’m a Luthor, darling, I can get us into anywhere.”_ _

__The smirk on her face is enough to send Kara into slight hysterics, breaking past the last bit of heaviness that their fight and subsequent make up/make out session caused. She shakes her head and follows after the sauntering, far too proud, woman who is making her way toward the balcony.  
____________________________________ _

__3 Years Ago_ _

__Kara is going to make up for the last two Valentine’s this year. She has it all planned down to the chocolate covered strawberries tucked safely into the picnic basket along side all of Lena’s other favorites._ _

__She had flown literally around the world this morning getting all the treats Lena would never indulge herself in, even though she has a superhero girlfriend who could be to France and back for eclairs in 12.78 minutes. Not that she’s clocked it or anything._ _

__She picked up truffle Mac and cheese from Italy, sushi from Japan, and espresso from El Salvador. She had the exact vintage Lena gushes about from Napa, more expensive than any one bottle of wine should be but after helping the family with a robbery scare last year she receives the Supergirl discount. She stopped by Midvale to get the picnic basket Eliza had used for her and Jeremiah’s first Valentine’s Day together and the blanket Lena likes to curl around herself when she falls asleep on the couch at their apartment._ _

__She had a bag of extra clothes in case Lena wanted to go swimming in the lake next to the most perfect hidden meadow she had noticed when she was flying toward the ocean months ago. She had a parasol to set up to keep the sun from falling directly on her girlfriend’s face, something she had learned from experience was necessary whenever they spent the day outdoors though Lena wouldn’t ask for it herself. Instead she would allow her china white skin to be burned and then try to hide it from Kara, something much more difficult now that they were living together. And while she loved chasing Lena around with a bottle of aloe to soothe the sting it wasn’t on her carefully planned agenda today. She had pillows for laying under the stars and watching them twinkle into existence._ _

__What she didn’t have was rain gear, which would have been more helpful than any of the other prepared accumulations as the sky opened and started to pour down on them not even minutes after they arrived._ _

__Kara returns them both back to their apartment soaking wet, clothes dripping all over the entryway. Kara’s mood sinking into the carpet along with the errant water drops that she watches steadily fall._ _

__“Darling, it was a nice idea, just next time make sure to check the weather report,” Lena says, kissing her on the cheek and shivering as the cold Kara’s skin touches her lips. Her voice is teasing, not upset in the slightest, and Kara wants none of it._ _

__“But I had everything planned, Lena!” She whines, flinching against the pout she knows is appearing between her brows as the tone reaches her ears._ _

__“I know you did, and we can still enjoy the picnic, just let me shower off the chill first. Be a dear and get me my robe from the closet, the purple one with the pink flowers,” the tease is still there. But at the promise of Lena in her all but transparent robe Kara perks up. But just a little._ _

__She super speeds all her carefully prepared items away and changes, all the while listening to Lena sing completely off key to herself in the shower. Kara smiles, being with Lena means never being able to stay upset for long, something she loves about the other woman. Lena knows exactly what to say, or when to not say anything at all. She knows when Kara wants to be touched and when she is too overwhelmed and just needs someone to sit with her. She’s the first person, besides Alex, to get Kara in a way she didn’t know was missing. Until Lena. Lena who watched and learned and took in responses. Lena who cared enough to try in the first place._ _

__It also means she can’t stay pouting. Though she tries and is usually rewarded with kisses dotted across her face if she can manage for at least five minutes._ _

__She’s humming to herself, “What’s Your Fantasy” being Lena’s most recent addition to their unsubtly names “SEXY TIMES” playlist that has Kara laughing over the chorus hearing her girlfriend try to rap out the words._ _

__She reaches in to pull the robe down from its hanger and notices a box pushed back to the far corner of their closet that she hadn’t seen before. It’s Lena’s handwriting, the haphazard scrawl labeling it simply “Memories.” Kara’s never been one to intentionally invade someone’s privacy, on the contrary she believes in boundaries with the utmost importance, but she is also insatiably curious. The combination has her warring between the two sides, the angel on her right and the devil on her left until she pulls the box down as well and sets it on their bed. Nothing wrong with asking Lena what’s in it._ _

__The woman in question clears her throat, Kara absolutely knowing she had been leaning against the doorway the whole time and not surprised enough to drop the robe and barely hold onto the box without crushing it. Nope. No siree bob._ _

__“Lena!” She shouts, feelings the blood rush to her face as she blushes around the embarrassment at getting caught not quite going through her girlfriend’s belongings._ _

__“You can look, Kara,” Lena says, reaching down to get the fallen robe. The towel she has tied around her slowly being pulled up her legs as she stretches before falling back in place to Kara’s utmost disappointment._ _

__“I wasn’t going to,” Kara tries, but at the raising of Lena’s eyebrow she clears her throat and adds, “without you.”_ _

__Lena drops the robe, turning around and ignoring the displeased sound that makes its way out of Kara’s throat at being denied the view. Not that Lena’s backside is anything to scoff out. It’s not. Kara could write epic (bad) poetry about the curve of Lena’s ass and the dimple at the bottom of her spine. The tattoo that sits just atop her buttocks. The moles that dot her skin, each one special and needing copious amounts of attention. The swell of her hips, so full and soft Kara can’t stop tracing the curve of them with her palms and later tongue when given the chance. Her thighs, the best pillows Kara could ever imagine, leading down to her toned calves (bless the heels for something) and her dainty feet. The middle toes longer than the second, something Lena finds proves a flaw and Kara loves to remind her that every part of her is perfect. No. She’s not disappointed by her current view, but as Lena pulls the robe on far too quickly she is denied even that._ _

__“It’s just yearbooks and random pictures, nothing of importance. I don’t know why I’ve kept it all these years anyways,” Lena says, waving her hand dismissively though Kara can hear the undercurrent of… something. Something she can’t quite name but is there. The reason Lena kept these things though she tries to play it down._ _

__“What were you like in school?” Kara asks, sitting next to Lena on the bed as she opens the box and takes out the first yearbook. They look nothing like Kara’s own high school ones. Fancier, sturdier, calling to the expensive upbringing Lena survived. She flips it open and starts going through pages. There’s no signatures in the front, nor across pages and pictures. Kara wonders if that wasn’t a thing, but the stone in her stomach tells her she’s probably hoping for an excuse that isn’t there._ _

__“You know what it was like, I went to an all girl’s private school with families who were in our same tax bracket. Or at least closer than most. I got into far too much trouble. I broke as many rules as possible. I never let myself be less than perfect in classes. I…” Lena pauses. Coming to a halt seemingly at random but when Kara looks away from her face and down where her finger is gently tracing the lines of someone almost reverently she knows. She knows this was not just some girl._ _

__“Sam…” Lena whispers. Kara takes in the sharp cheekbones, the dark straight hair, the small smile that seems both shy and carefully hiding this fact all at once._ _

__“Who was she?”_ _

__“She was… she was the only person who was kind to a Luthor so out of place. The other girls, they would whisper down the hallway when I passed, ‘a bad, bad girl,’ they would call after me. They would push me up against the lockers, leave me battered and bruised. But Sam made them stop. She was older, a senior to my freshman and she let me find sanctuary in her orbit. She was my whole world. She saw me,” Lena looks at Kara, fear in her eyes and Kara kisses her. She kisses her softly and lets her know that she’s here. That she will never have to be alone again. That she can’t make up for the harshness and words that long ago turned to scars but that she will help her now in the moments she revisits them. That it’s okay to share her past. That she wants to know all of her._ _

__“I love you,” she says simply when they pull back from each other again._ _

__“I love you,” Lena returns, stealing one more kiss before handing over the next yearbook with a page earmarked._ _

__Kara looks down and sees baby science geek Lena, with her giant goggles and holding a beaker in hand proudly, lab coat threatening to take over her whole tiny frame but smile stretching across her face in a way that makes Kara have to kiss her again. And again and again.  
_____________________________________ _

__2 Years Ago_ _

__Kara falls onto the balcony, legs giving way beneath her and not able to hold herself up even one moment longer. The fire that ravaged the apartment building left soot and smoke coating her suit and skin. She forces her eyes to stay open, can’t see the images burned across the backs of her eyelids. The people, the hands reaching toward her, the teddy bear on the floor left behind._ _

__“Kara, Kara…” Lena calls, Kara knows she has been there for longer than she is registering. Knows Lena has been calling her. But she can’t answer. She doesn’t have a voice right now. Just the apology caught on her lips that she can’t possibly use to help anyone._ _

__“Okay, I’m going to get us inside. Can you stand? That’s it, good job. Just one foot in front of the other,” she lets herself be led to the couch, falling down in a heap of limbs and regret as Lena rushes back from the bathroom with a wet towel to start cleaning the mess from her face._ _

__She lets herself be helped, to be taken care of, though she doesn’t know if she deserves it. She tried so hard, she flew so fast, she didn’t do enough._ _

__“Kara, I saw what happened, you don’t have to say anything. You don’t have to keep saying sorry. You saved them Kara, you did,” Lena says over and over. Kara hadn’t realized she had been apologizing, that the words had been slipping from her lips but as she stops its feels wrong. To be completely still, to not be doing anything. To be here._ _

__She turns to Lena, who has moved onto her chest having unclipped the small latch that allowed the suit to fall into a mess pooling at Kara’s waist. Lena, feeling Kara’s eyes on her turns up, a smile that looks too much like a grimace on her face as she waits._ _

__“Please don’t leave me,” Kara croaks. She was trying for an explanation, to say something to make Lena understand that she tried so hard. She tore herself apart getting everyone out. The building had caught fire when the wind had shifted the burning of a restaurant that had been packed too full for Valentine’s Day toward an apartment complex. In a matter of minutes the building had caught fire and an already exhausted Supergirl had sprung into action getting everyone out. She had, they had all escaped, but not quick enough to unbreak the arm of the woman in apartment 4F, not quick enough to save any of the people’s worldly belonging. Not quick enough. Not enough._ _

__“Kara, what?” Lena isn’t moving, the prey in front of an archer, sacred into stock stillness._ _

__“Sometimes it’s all I see, the fire, the invisible smoke. They haunt me in the night. Everyone leaves. And then I’m alone. I’m the one who is left behind. But I want you, I want to hold onto you. Please, Lena.”_ _

__“Shhhhh, Kara, look at me,” she waits, and waits, and is patient when it takes Kara a moment to refocus. To get back to this reality. She waits. “Who could leave you?” Lena asks her, surety and truth lacing the syllables of her question, as if she couldn’t believe a world where someone could possibly leave this hero, this woman._ _

__“Who could stay?” Kara tries, but she cracks. And lets herself break apart to be caught by the willing arms of Lena, her girlfriend, her lover._ _

__She wakes up later, she’s not sure how much but she’s surrounded by warmth and when she shifts the water surrounding her laps at her skin, splashes a little over the side._ _

__“Hello, my love,” Lena whispers into her ear, “come back to me?”_ _

__Kara feels the arms around her waist tighten. Skin on skin, the feel of Lena’s bare breasts pressing into her back as she comes back to her body. In their bath, she’s in their bathtub. She’s with Lena._ _

__“I’m so sorry…” she starts, only to be hushed once again by Lena. She feels Lena kiss her shoulder where it meets her neck, feels herself relax in the safety of her arms and the comfort of the water surrounding them._ _

__“You don’t need to apologize, you saved them Kara. You saved everyone,” Lena says, still laying gentle kisses into Kara’s skin that replace the burns that surrounded her before._ _

__“But…” she starts._ _

__“No but, you did everything you could, Kara. You were a hero. You are my hero.”_ _

__Kara cries, she doesn’t break again but she cries as they talk about things that don’t usually happen on days meant to celebrate love. They talk about loss and they find parts of themselves in each other. They let the water run cold and move to the bed to hold each other more. When they fall asleep, it’s with nothing but a breath between them, a shared “I love you” whispered around the last kiss of the night.  
______________________________________ _

__1 Year Ago_ _

__They hadn’t made it to the restaurant. Nor to the moonlight walk on the waterfront after. They hadn’t watched the fireworks Lena had arranged, dazzling colors celebrating their love. They hadn’t tasted the ice cream from the cart that Kara had paid extra to carry the truly terrifying combination of ube and red bean that Lena had gotten addicted too after she went with Jess to visit her family. They hadn’t hours appreciating the way the dress fell across Lena’s legs, and teased with a slit that went all the way up her hips, nor the cut of Kara’s suit, tailored perfectly and such a deep blue that it was almost as dark as the night sky during the witching hour._ _

__They hadn’t done any of these things because that would have required leaving their apartment and that had not even come close to happening._ _

__Lena had smirked her eyebrow a little too much, dared Kara without a word._ _

__“Rao, Lena, you look beautiful,” Kara says, mouth dry and unable to take her eyes off Lena’s exposed skin. The contrast of red, the color of sin and matching the false religion on her lips against Lena’s pale skin clearing all thoughts from Kara’s mind. Needing to touch, needing to taste. Needing their night to have reached the point where she could peel the fabric down and release the breasts already straining to escape._ _

__“Not so bad yourself, darling,” Lena returns, pulling Kara out of her completely subtle appraisal of her girlfriend’s cleavage._ _

__Kara coughs, unsure of what she’s missed but knowing Lena could have just told her she was adopting an octopus and Kara wouldn’t have heard. She clears her throat, debating going to the kitchen and getting a glass of water knowing it would tip the scale squarely in Lena’s favor if she admits defeat so easily._ _

__She about has herself collected when she notices Lena’s shoes, her red bottomed heels that make her calves look especially licable and loses the war. She speeds to the kitchen and downs two glasses of water, neither doing anything to quench the thirst she is feeling. But praying to Rao and any potentially false god’s who may be somewhere that she can make it through this meal._ _

__“You coming?” Lena calls voice lowered and husky, ignoring the whine that leaves Kara’s throat at the deliberate word choice, as Kara ignores the laugh that comes unbidden through Lena’s teeth._ _

__She accepts her defeat in the tiniest piece of a second that it takes to get back to Lena and toss her over her shoulder. Lena’s laughter falling around her now as Kara walks them to the bedroom._ _

__She knows being with a Luthor means the road gets hard sometimes, that blind faith is not the key to salvation. That a Super and Luthor have the bets against them from the moment they announced their more than friends relationship. But all the challenges, all the strife, all the moments of pain, all the fights that remind her of what hell is, are worth it when she is the one getting to worship at the altar of Lena’s hips. Of finding heaven when she’s touching her._ _

__Kara sets Lena down in front of the bed and kisses her fiercely, feeling the way Lena responds, her hands tucking into the band in the back of Kara’s pants to pull the shirt loose. Kara holds Lena to her, tightening her grip until they are flush. She moans into Lena’s mouth as nails trace her back, softly up and then drug hard on their way back down._ _

__She shoves her tongue into Lena’s mouth, feeling her suck hard as she licks back across the roof and bites down on Lena’s lower lip. She hears Lena’s gasp and wants it over and over again. She grips the back of her neck and holds her close as she pulls their mouths apart to start laying kisses down Lena’s neck and chest, biting marks into the skin that teased her until Lena is writhing. Kara’s name falling from her lips as she tries to get closer._ _

__“Take off your dress,” Kara says, authority in her voice as she licks one last stripe back up from between Lena’s breasts to the hollow of her neck, biting the tender flesh with intent._ _

__Lena tears out of it while Kara slowly removes her own jacket, unbuttons her shirt, takes off the cuff links and lays them down in the drawer that houses all the other matching sets. She hears Lena whine, the sound alighting something in Kara’s body and coiling in her stomach. She can hear Lena start to shift from foot to foot, the impatience in her stature and the need. Lena never had been a patient person, but in this moment she was always at her worst. The anticipation making everything so much sharper, stronger. Kara revels in it as she folds her clothes on the chair._ _

__“Kara… please….” Lena begs, knowing that she has given Kara back the advantage, has surrendered._ _

__“Lay down, my love, I want you to touch yourself for me while I get undressed. Do you think you could do that?” Kara asks, knowing the answer even before Lena nods enthusiastically and all but jumps on the bed._ _

__“Wait,” Kara calls, Lena looking over her shoulder at the still mostly clothed Kara._ _

__“Come give me a kiss,” Kara smiles as Lena rolls her eyes but acquiesces and walks slowly to Kara. She throws her arms around the broad shoulders of the hero and lets herself be pulled up, Kara’s hands cupping her bottom for leverage until they are the same height. Lena wraps her legs around Kara’s waist, squeezing with her thighs and pushing herself against the shirt that still hasn’t left Kara’s body. The kiss isn’t as desperate as before, more measured from them both as they settle into the moment, take a breath, share it between the two of them. With one more peck, Kara lowers her back down and lets her go lay on the bed. She watches as Lena peels the underwear, red like her lips, red like her dress, red like the bottom of her shoes, down her legs and toss them to the side of the bed, the patch of wetness already prominent. Kara takes a deep breath, smells the scent she has become addicted to, her mouth watering as she knows it won’t be long before the taste coats her tongue, and watches Lena spread her legs for her. Watches her start touching herself. Watches her finger circle her clit before dipping down to disappear slowly into her cunt._ _

__“Good girl,” she tells her before letting her pants drop and stepping toward her already wet and wanting girlfriend.  
__________________________________ _

__Present Day_ _

__Kara stops to pick up the bottle of wine Lena requested, her girlfriend having taken care of the dinner tonight. They both agreed that they had a better chance of actually consuming a meal together on this fated day if they stayed in. She hopes that Lena’s intent was to have it catered, though not questioning her abilities to cook (they both knew Lena was leagues above Kara in that regard) but also not wanting to have to try to subtly pick out the kale that had found its way into many dishes of late on Valentine’s Day._ _

__“Lena, I’m home!” She calls upon entering their apartment, through the front door for once, something she plans on being acknowledged for with kisses, and maybe a little more later in the evening. “Lena?” She calls, getting worried at the lack of response and moving quickly toward the living room._ _

__She turns the corner and is met with strings of fairy lights, rose petals covering every surface of their apartment, candles flickering their lights on the walls and playing off the soft pinks and reds of the flowers surrounding them. And Lena, her beautiful Lena, sitting criss cross on a pillow in the middle of it all._ _

__“Lena…?” She starts to ask. She doesn’t know what, and is saved by Lena holding up a hand._ _

__“Hold on, let me get back into position, you took a really long time,” Lena grumbles, looking thoroughly unimpressed with Kara’s laughter though not being able to hide the small smile of her own that pulls her lips. She tosses the pillow back on the couch to join the dozen others, adjusts her pinstripe pants and raises herself onto one knee._ _

__“Lena.”_ _

__“No, let me get this out, just please try not to cry too soon, darling, or I’ll cry and then I’ll never finish,” Lena tries for brevity but they both are already rapidly trying to blink the tears back._ _

__Kara nods and waits for her to continue, for her to begin, for Lena to speak._ _

__“Kara Danvers Zor-El, I don’t know if I’ve loved you for twenty minutes of twenty years. The time we have spent together holds no actual meaning with the dazzling haze around you my love. From the moment I told that man in the bar to calm down this has been our day. It doesn’t matter that there are 364 others in a year, that they hold moments of joy and pain, of growth, of laughter, of tears. Today will always be a special day for us. I’ve loved you for five summers now, and want to spend the rest of them with you. I want to go where you go, I want to be close forever and ever. I want to fight you about leaving the Christmas lights up until January because it’s ridiculous but I love the way they make your eyes sparkle. I want Alex and Maggie to crash on our sofa when they come visit and we have to sneak out because trying to be quiet with two trained agents in the house is too difficult. I want to be there for you in the moments you worry no one will come back, and I want to share the moments where you don’t think you’ll ever be happier. I want to show you those moments will happen. I want to be your port in the storm, and if you’ll have me I want to begin the next chapter of our lives together.”_ _

__Kara is crying, she started crying about a minute into Lena’s speech and she throws herself onto the ground in front of her not being able to wait a moment longer. The floor buckles at the force but neither of them notice. Their tears mix together as they kiss. Again and again they kiss and Kara laughs when Lena yells at her for not actually saying yes. She says yes and watches the tears fall all over again from Lena’s eyes before they come together._ _

__Tomorrow they will make plans, they will eat the dinner Lena prepared (had catered) in bed and not care when they toss the food on the carpet to make love because they can’t wait another second. They will call their friends and family and tell them the good news (Alex acting shocked and getting caught as she was the one who helped Lena set up the evening while Kara had gone to get wine). They will look at destination weddings and compare caterers (Kara telling Lena it is not unreasonable to hire 11 for taste tests because it’s an important decision). They will ask Brainy to marry them, and Nia to be Lena’s maid of honor. They will make a million small and large decisions about their wedding and their future._ _

__But for tonight they lay on the floor of their living room watching the lights twinkle like stars and holding each other. Kissing and touching and existing together. Kara falls asleep with Lena’s hair tickling her nose, blowing it softly and managing to only send a couple tiny icicles into the strands of her sleeping fiancé’s dark waves. Tonight Kara wraps her in her arms, and hovers them onto the couch because the bed is just too far. Tonight Kara falls asleep with her fiancé, her best friend, her lover._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Attempt: Each year inspired by a specific song from Taylor Swift’s Lover album. 
> 
> Success: You decide ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> But really, hope y’all enjoyed it, come holler at me on tumblr: Nataliawhite92 
> 
> Happy Cupid Day!


End file.
